


Breakfast in Hong Kong

by Eleni_Sk



Series: What Happens in Hong Kong [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS (Arrow), Gen, Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Tommy Merlyn flew to Hong Kong to look for his long lost best friend. He had no luck, until a woman sat across from him during his breakfast.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Series: What Happens in Hong Kong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Breakfast in Hong Kong

O

Oliver Queen returned to the tiny studio apartment he shared with his partner and only friend, Felicity Kuttler, in Hong Kong. When ARGUS recruited him, she had been assigned to work with him and they had slowly become friends. She was a stark contrast to him; she was bubbly and full of life. A ray of sunshine, his sunshine.

The apartment itself was small, barely qualifying as an apartment and not a closet, in his opinion. It was six by six meters big, it had a small kitchen area with a table and two chairs, a space with two twin mattresses and a big dresser and a space that was their work station, with Felicity’s computer and his gear, plus a small bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him when Oliver stepped foot in the apartment. Oliver could manipulate his emotions like no other, but for some reason, Felicity always knew. She was the only one that could read him, and like an open book no less.

“Tommy is here, looking for me.” He said with a sigh, walking up to her workstation.

“Oh, this is not good, at all. Waller will fry him.” She said though Oliver could almost see her brain working to find a solution.

“I would like to prevent that, if possible, Felicity.” He told her standing in front of her.

“Right! Do you want me to talk to him?” she offered without a second thought. And Oliver loved her for that. Wait- he didn’t say _love,_ did he?

“I-“ he shook his head, “Is it wrong that I want to talk to him myself?” he rubbed his eyes.

“No, it’s not, Oliver. And I will help you, however, I possibly can, I promise.” She said sincerely.

“You have no idea how much this means to me, Felicity.” He put his hand on top of hers, looking her in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes of her.

That’s how Felicity found herself outside of one of the nicer cafés in Hong Kong. She was had been tracking him, since the day before when Oliver told her that his best friend was there looking for him, and possibly signing his death warrant.

Tommy Merlyn was currently enjoying his breakfast in the shop, sitting next to the window, which did wonders for her, but it was not the best position for him, strategically. Argh, she was sounding like Oliver now!

Taking a deep breath, Felicity entered the shop and casually made her way to her table. Plastering a smile on her face, she sat across from Tommy, who looked up surprised.

“Who-“

“Smile and pretend to know me, Tommy.” She said to him, her smile in place.

“Who are you?” he asked but did as she told him.

“That’s not important at the moment. I’m here because I know why you flew all the way to Hong Kong, and it’s not about the attractions or business. And I’m also here that you’ve put yourself in some real danger.”

“Why am I in danger?”

“Not here, Tommy. You never know who can hear us.” She rolled her eyes. “We have to go somewhere safe.”

“Right, you want me to follow a strange woman, who seems to know an alarming number of things about me, just like that?” he raised an eyebrow.

Felicity sighed. “You wanted to become a doctor like your mother was, to help people and continue her legacy, but your father pressured you into getting your MBA.” She said.

“How did you know that?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I also know that every year on the anniversary of her death, you leave a single pink rose on her grave.”

“Only Oliver kno-knew those things!” he greeted his teeth. “How do you?” he demanded.

“Come with me and you will find out. Look, I’m not going to kill you or kidnap you, or whatever. I am trying to keep you alive. So, what is it going to be?”

“Where to?”

“A nearby hotel.” She said standing up.

“Lead the way.”

Felicity took him to a hotel a few streets over. It wasn’t as seedy as he expected it to be, but it wasn’t Hilton either. She didn’t stop at the reception, she just kept walking from the entrance to the elevator. She didn’t say anything on their way up. She just led him down the hall into a room. She took out a card and open the door, entering first.

The room was on the small side. It had two single beds, that didn’t seem used, so they probably didn’t stay there, her and whomever he was meeting. The décor was a little outdated as well.

“Here we are.” She said loudly, and Tommy was sure she didn’t say it for his benefit.

And it was then that he noticed a figure by the window, a male figure with his back to them. And the figure turned to them. Tommy forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“O-Ollie!” he heard himself saying.

“Hello, Tommy.” He approached his friend. He was different. So different. He was bigger and his hair was cropped short, military-style, almost. And his eyes were darker. “I knew you were alive! He exclaimed and approached him, pulling him into a hug, which his friend reluctantly returned.

“No one can know about it, Tommy. No one.” Oliver said firmly.

“What? Why?!” he demanded surprised.

“Because I was recruited by a black ops agency. Forcibly. And the director could very well kill you, mom and Thea.” Oliver explained.

“That’s why I told you, you are in danger,” Felicity said, speaking for the first time.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Tommy asked dazed.

“She is my partner. The only other person you can trust here.” Oliver replied.

“Ollie, that’s – that’s crazy! What the hell happened to you?” Tommy asked helplessly.

“Hell is pretty accurate.” Oliver looked away, “Tommy, I need you to get the hell away from Hong Kong. I need you to go home and please keep an eye on Thea for me. Please.”

“What about you, Ollie?” Tommy asked softly.

“I’m staying here for the foreseeable future.” He replied heavily.

“But he is coming home, as soon as we can manage it,” Felicity promised him.

“I won’t be able to contact you, will I?” Tommy asked.

“No, Tommy, you won’t. and you shouldn’t try either.”

“Right.” He sighed. “So, I’ll go back to my hotel then, and book a flight to Starling. And I promise to take care of Thea as if she was my own sister. I promise.” Tommy said sincerely.

“Tommy, you have no idea what that means to me. Thank you.” Oliver put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, to express his gratitude.

“Come home soon, Ollie.”

“I’ll do my best.” He promised.

“Good,” he nodded and turned to Felicity, “Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“It’s my job.” She joked but nodded all the same.

“We’ll be okay, Tommy,” Oliver assured his friend. “Go home.”

“Take care of yourselves, both of you.” He said and turned to Oliver for one last hug. And then surprised them all, by pulling Felicity into one, as well.

“Bye, Tommy,” Oliver said heavily.

“I’ll see you, soon. I hope.” The man said and left the room with a heavy heart. He left the country on the same day.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked her friend.

“No, but I have to be,” he sighed. “What now?”

“Well, I thought we could use this room for tonight. It’s already paid for, well that’s what they think, anyway.” She said, “And it has an endless supply of hot water.”

“Is that why you got a room with two beds? So, we could stay overnight?” he asked, with the faintest of smiles on his lips.

“Yup!”


End file.
